1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide roller seat, and more particularly to a guide roller seat for guiding a cord of a window covering, such as a Venetian blind or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional window covering 6 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a headrail 60, an automatic winding mechanism 62 mounted on the headrail 60, a covering body 64 mounted on and extended from the headrail 60, a bottom rail 68 mounted on the bottom of the covering body 64, and a cord 66 extended between the automatic winding mechanism 62 and the covering body 64. The cord 66 is driven by the automatic winding mechanism 62 to fold or extend the covering body 64. However, the cord 66 is directly extended outward from the headrail 60 and attached to the covering body 64, so that the cord 66 is easily pulled by an external force. Thus, when the external force is not evenly distributed on the cord 66, the cord 66 at one side of the headrail 60 is pulled upward, while the cord 66 at another side of the headrail 60 is not pulled by the external force, so that the covering body 64 easily tilts.